Our Secret
by Written Fire
Summary: Being with each other was wrong, but they found that they just could not help themselves. Two-Shot.


_Well. This story was not on my list of ones to finish, but decided that it needed to be written anyways. Which sort of stinks, considering I have 23 other stories to do... BUT, anyways, this story came from nowhere and pretty much wrote itself. Two stories in one day.. So odd, but I hope you are all pleasantly surprised!  
_

_I hope that you all enjoy it.  
_

_And, to let you know, this will be a two-shot-be expecting chapter 2 soon!  
_

_Also, if the rating wasn't an indication...this does contain...ah, sex. It's my first time writing smut for this fandom...I hope I do it okay..  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, not in any way, shape or form!**_  
_

* * *

Arching into the back behind her, Hermione couldn't stop the moan that wrenched free from her throat. They were supposed to be quiet, she knew that, but it had been _so long, _and after a month of dreaming about it she couldn't help that she was highly sensitive to his every touch. "Shh…you'll get us caught." She shivered at the words, at the lips that formed them against her throat before running sharp teeth along _that _spot. He knew how reactive she was to it, something that no one else had ever discovered. Was he trying to get a reaction out of her?

"Then don't—" she cut herself off, a hand reaching up behind her and latching onto a thick neck, nails digging in as she panted the rest of her sentence. "—touch me places that you know are going to get such a noise."

He chuckled, huskily, his hand over hers causing her to touch herself in ways he knew she loved. "But you know how much I love how…_vocal,_ you can be." He released her hand to touch her himself, a groan reverberating through his chest and into her back at the feel of the soft skin he longed to worship.

"Arse." She said breathlessly, head rolling back to rest on his shoulder as her eyes closed, his fingers wreaking havoc on her insides as he teasingly ran them along her heated center. "Quit teasing me, it's been so long…" she pleaded, pushing back and down on his hand, pressing his fingers even closer and her butt up against a certain hardened part of his anatomy.

The next noise he made was almost animalistic, and sent a rush of heat straight to where he was finally touching with his hands, nothing blocking her from the feel of him. Both arms now behind her head, hands tangled in his red hair, she rolled her hips and pushed his fingers farther in, shuddering as the action also rubbed her against his length.

It didn't take long—what with her essentially riding his fingers, her butt grinding against him, and his free hand adding to the pleasure by teasing her nipples—for her to reach her completion and slump against him, mouth buried against his neck where she had stifled her shout. Once she lay against him, her body pliant as she slowly rode down from that high, he removed his hands and turned her, mouth catching hers in a heated, passionate kiss.

He backed her into the wall behind her, gripping her waist and lifting her so that she could easily wrap her legs around his hips, pressing their bodies together once, twice, before pulling back far enough to begin the task of removing their clothing. It didn't take long until their lower halves was bare, his shirt unbuttoned and barely hanging on, her own lying on the floor with her pants, her bra shoved to the side so that one of her breasts was free, the skin glistening from having previously had his mouth on it.

As they joined their bodies together, her name tumbled from his lips with a deep moan. "Hermione." he repeated it again, a needy note of longing working its way out and through. "'_Mi."_ he repeated it like a mantra as they moved together, skin slapping against skin and the air around them turning hot and musky. Sweat built on their bodies, hearts pounding as they got closer and closer to that peak.

"_George!"_ The sound of his name tumbling out of her mouth as she reached it, her head thrown back in bliss while her nails dug into his shoulders, mouth open and eyelids shut, caused a rush of possessiveness to spur throughout his body. As he continued to move, bringing her to that peak again before reaching it himself, he couldn't help the anger that another was allowed to touch her like this, that another had the _right _to bring her to that highest ecstasy, to touch her wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

With that anger egging him on George pulled out and away from her, kneeling before her and spreading her legs. Before she had the chance to react his mouth was on her, the arm he had against her stomach and the hand on her hip the only thing keeping her from falling over as she cried out in shock, and in pleasure. Neither one were thinking about how they had to be quiet at this point; both were so ensnared in the feel, the taste of one another to give a damn about the fact that they could get caught.

By the time that he had brought her to the brink again the anger had ebbed, washed away in the tide of pleasure that he was feeling from performing such an intimate act on her. He left the area, slowly, kissing a pattern up along her body as she slowly slide down the wall and into his lap. The kiss he laid on her lips was one full of love, the arms that wrapped around her and held her form close to his gentle. Holding her, George listened to her breathing slowly calm, waiting until her heart was no longer racing to pull back far enough to see her face.

"Well…somebody missed me." he said teasingly. The slap on the arm that he received in return was half-hearted, the owner of the hand too sated to do much harm. He smiled at the quiet 'hush' that she uttered, the content sigh music to his hears.

"We should probably get back to the party." Hermione said a few peaceful minutes later, looking up at him with a shared look of displeasure. "If we don't, someone will notice and get suspicious." She added, as much of a reminder to her as it was to him.

"You're right." He sighed, standing and setting her on her feet. The two dressed in silence, one that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable.

"How do I look?" she asked, running a hand through her hair briefly before putting it back up in its bun—taking it out of that was one of the first things that George had done when they managed to find an opportunity to be alone. He never did like it up; from what he said it looked best down and free, just like she was. The last part was said quietly—they both knew that she was not as free as they wanted.

"Beautiful, as always." Was his silent reply, causing a light smile to play on her lips as he straightened her shirt into place. Sliding his hand under her shirt and touching bare skin he brought her close, kissing her in a slow, thorough way that was sure to leave her lips swollen. "I love you." He muttered against her lips, eyes closed as he took in that smell that was pure Hermione.

"I love you too." She sighed, her heart clenching uncomfortably in her chest, while at the same time warmth spread through her body, through her soul. The two shared one last desperate look—a look filled with longing and heat, filled with guilt—before leaving the room, fifteen minutes apart so as not to cause suspicion. Not even an hour later they were both beside their respective spouses, looking for all the world as if they were still in love and had not just been bringing each other to a ground shattering bliss just a while before.

* * *

_Well, I hope that it was in some way a surprise-I tried not to make it so obvious that what they were doing was wrong. _

_I don't approve of cheating, but...well, like I said, this story pretty much wrote itself.  
_

_Part two should be up within a week.  
_

_I would really appreciate some reviews on this!  
_


End file.
